gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2013 Item List
As part of the Ebon Gate 2013 festival, a wide array of shops offer a variety of wares for purchase. Abandoned Church Abandoned General Store Room 2 an abandoned general store with boarded up windows General Store, Front The narrow storefront is cluttered with several trunks that are stacked upon each other. A long wooden counter wraps around the front of a door leading toward a small supply closet. Two oil lamps are the only sources of light within the store, but they barely offer enough illumination to break through the darkness. Obvious exits: out In the wooden trunk you see a stained canvas ration kit, a large canvas hiking pack, a threadbare linen bedroll, a patchwork cotton sleeping bag, a coiled straw rope, a knotted linen cord, a length of flax rope, a dented brass oil lamp and a smudged silver lantern. Counter: The counter's surface is battered and splintered, making it completely useless to be functional. A skeletal hand is wrapped around a tarnished silver bell resting on the counter. On the wooden counter you see a tarnished silver bell. Tap bell: You tap the top of the silver bell, causing it to ring. General Store, Closet The small, cramped room reeks of death and decay. The skeletal remains of someone or something lie in a heap on the floor -- the right hand of the deceased is missing. A number of iron shelves line the northern wall underneath a hole in the ceiling. Leading to the storefront is a door, the frame of which is deeply scratched. Obvious exits: none Shelves: Dust covers the iron shelves, though the surface looks recently disturbed. General Store, Attic The upper level of the store is hot and humid, with some daylight peeking through holes in the roof, but not enough to offer much ventilation. Rafters are the only way to traverse the area, which isn't very spacious. Obvious exits: down Rafter: Between the rafters is a wide gap that drops straight down and into the bowels of the structure, much farther than the storefront below. Passages, Under the Store Evidence of a fire chars the hardened and packed dirt floor just below a hole in the ceiling. The remains of many creatures and species are piled on the floor, the rot adding an awful smell to the cavernous area. A rusted iron tub is pushed up against the eastern wall -- a malignant sickness permeates the area and radiates into the air, which appears to be coming from the tub. Obvious exits: none Tap tub: You reach towards the iron tub and it gurgles oddly. A spray of fetid liquid engulfs your hand and immediately begins to burn! ... 10 points of damage! Acid gets on the left hand raising some large blisters. Inflicts disease that lasts for several minutes and appears unable to be cured by undisease Tub: The tub is filled half way with a putrid grey slime. A severely mutilated corpse floats in the murky ooze, the skeleton's jaw hangs by the vague remains of tendon, open in a silent scream. A slight draft comes up from underneath the tub. In the iron tub you see a severely mutilated corpse. Corpse: The corpse is badly cut up, missing its eyes, tongue, and fingers. Its skin is coated in grey slime, which has slowed down the decaying process of the corpse. The chest is flayed open and the back of the head has a fist-sized hole in it. Under the iron tub you see a narrow crawlspace. Passages, Butcher's Lair An assortment of metal tables are scattered across the room, some of them burdened with a number of tools, including bone saws, metal clamps, knives, and stakes, while others laden with vile chunks of flesh and various organs. Wandering the lair is a one-eyed goblin scavenger, hunched over with a twisted expression on its face. A pile of rotting carcasses lies in a heap against the western wall. Obvious exits: south, out Goblin: Wearing a ratty eyepatch, the goblin scavenger is about four foot tall, with yellow patches of fur cover its body. Dirt-laden rags are draped from the goblin scavenger's shoulders, the edges tattered and torn. Ask about lair: The goblin scavenger cries, "Dis be master's lair! No mine!" Ask about master: The goblin scavenger rambles, "Master? Doos gud to me. I's help master find da bodies to make the stuff dere." He gestures toward the table. Ask about bodies: The goblin scavenger squawks, "Master needs dem! We find dem all ober!" On the metal table you see a fleshy deep scarlet heart, a rotted blackened heart, a decayed veiny heart, a rotted veiny brain, a chunky ooze-covered brain, a grey lopsided brain, a bloodshot cloudy eyeball, a sunken dark green eyeball, a squishy pale blue eyeball, a rotted troll finger, a flattened ogre finger, a yellow-nailed hobgoblin finger, a cracked yellow glass jar, a dark-rimmed scarlet glass jar and an onyx-lidded green glass jar. Carcasses: A plethora of dead bodies are piled on top of each other, most of them mutilated so badly they are hardly recognized beyond lumps of flesh. Grey slime seeps in from behind the carcasses. Behind the rotting carcasses you see a narrow crawlspace. Passages, Bathed in Blood Several low shelves hang from the stone walls, displaying various containers of murky liquid. A dim oil lamp hangs over a bloodstained wooden worktable that is situated in the center of the room, surrounded by pools of fresh gore on the floor. A rotting corpse is slumped over up by the northern egress. Obvious exits: north Corpse: The rotting corpse is severly disfigured, with its eyes, fingers, heart, and brain removed. The corpse has a sign propped in its lap. On the sign that the corpse is holding, it reads: :"All weapons are enchanted four times and blessable. The vials contain gore that can be poured on the weapons or other things to dye them. Try it out." The writing doesn't appear as if Skagr or one of the goblins wrote it. Likely the corpse. Tap corpse: You disturb the dead. On the low shelf you see a gourd of phosphorescent ectoplasm, a flacon of illuminated icy ectoplasm, an alembic of pale ether ectoplasm, a flask of glowing blue ectoplasm, a horn of sickly maroon blood, a phial of dark coagulated blood, an ampule of vermilion blood and a vial of pallid sanguine blood. On the wooden worktable you see a pair of steel-taloned gauntlets, a pair of iron-plated boots, a leaf-bladed pitted iron chest-ripper, a rusted steel executioner's axe, a primitive iron-weighted bludgeon, a crude steel scythe, an yew-handled steel cleaver, a corroded iron pit-knife, a steel-tipped leather cat o' nine-tails, a spiked iron skull-crusher, a wide-grooved steel beheading sword, a flanged iron knee-breaker and a rusted steel butcher knife. ---- Abandoned Stronghold Abandoned Tavern The Affluent After Thoughts Room 30 a half-sunk house boat Thoughts, Amidships Moonlight trickles in from outside to provide a small measure of visibility. A corroded copper ladder is revealed, recessed in the lone interior wall. Beside the ladder, a deteriorated black ash door leads towards the bow. The exterior walls are badly weathered, and the copper-framed windows set within them have not held glass in ages. Flexing precariously underfoot, a wooden deck creaks and groans with each step. You also see a fractured copper vat mounted to the stern wall, a ramp of wooden planks and a large parchment notice. Obvious exits: out Planks: Having fallen from a section of the upper deck above, the planks are now propped against the interior wall of the house boat. While one could easily climb them, there would be no way to jump high enough to reach the upper deck. In the Common language, it reads: :The adornments for sale here are magically attuned to harness the power of a crystal amulet. :For your convenience, crystal amulets are for sale in the copper vat and have been fully charged. :''-The Merchant Consortium-'' In the copper vat you see a crystal amulet. Thoughts, Pilot Deck A section of the floor has fallen away, forming a ramp leading down to the main deck. The hammered copper roof of the cabin is pitted and riddled with holes, supported by four massive pillars of weathered black ash. The ship's wheel is almost nonexistant, just a remnant hub with fragments of what used to be the spokes. You also see a splintered crate. Obvious paths: down In the splintered crate you see a hammered invar link girdle, a gem-adorned thick iron crown, a triple-linked silver mesh belt, an ora-beaded wavy vultite wristlet, a viridian emerald-inset bracer, a jade-inlaid silvery mithril anklet, a coral-flecked blue imflass talisman, a crystal-inset braided gold circlet, an ivory-inlaid dark copper medallion and a pearl-adorned silver link ankle-chain. Thoughts, Mess Hall Encircling a multitude of dilapidated chairs, mangled copper handrails hang futilely from a glassless-windowed circumference of wooden plank walls. Dominating the center of the hall, a warped three-legged table intermittently teeters on the soft, rotted wood deck. A pitted copper canopy overhead blocks out most of the sky. You also see a deteriorated black ash door leading aft. Obvious exits: none On the three-legged table you see a triple-link gold mesh belt, a ruby-adorned intricate black skullcap, a hammered rainbow glaes medallion, a beryl-inlaid dark faenor ankle-cuff, an onyx-adorned mithril waist chain, a ruby-inset spherical invar amulet, a firestone and braided copper wristlet, a beryl-inset blackened iron tiara, an agate-inlaid twisted faenor anklet and a gem-studded dark steel bracer. ---- Alchemist's Delight Room 2 a haphazardly erected tent Delight, Front Room The well-lit tent has several crooked columns of cauldrons that are likely supporting the dark blue canvas walls and ceiling. A small opening leads to a separate room toward the rear. To the immediate right of the entrance is a small neatly arranged area with a large rack, a display table and a wicker basket. A mithril placard loosely attached to the wall also stands out. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Thank you for visiting. My apologies for the construction, my gnomes are better alchemists than tent raisers. You will find cauldrons on the rack, jars in the basket, and a mishmash of stuff on the table. :~The Proprietor On the large rack you see a vibrant green vat, a red copper boiler, a shiny black pot, a dark silver vat and a deep purple cauldron. On the display table you see a plum leather satchel, a skull-shaped black onyx mortar, a brain-shaped pink marble pestle, a split-back pink conch shell, a cinnabar crystal, a large yellow diamond and a Kezmonian honey beryl. In the wicker basket you see a skull-etched black glass jar, a leaf-etched green glass jar, a gem-etched glass jar, a sun-etched golden glass jar and a heart-etched crimson glass jar. Delight, Workroom The bustling workroom takes up a larger portion of the tent than appears from the salesroom. Multiple workstations are set up around the edge of the room to make wares for customers. More organized than the front room except for several columns of cauldrons, a simple workstation has been set apart from the others in an area with space for a small audience. A large mithril pipe extending through the ceiling provides ventilation to the room, and a small opening leads back to the salesroom. Obvious exits: none ---- All That Glitters All Things Fragile All Wrapped Up Ancient Defenses Animal Hides of Fury Room 22 a large wooden wagon Hides of Fury Trophies of the hunt hang in every available space on the four walls, making the large wagon seem small and cramped. Tanned hides pile high on a central oak table. Above the table, tools of the tanner's trade hang within easy reach. You also see a small sign, a wide wooden armoire and a series of sturdy hooks with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Items on the hooks are meant to be worn like cloaks and items in the armoire are meant to be worn over things like armor. Enjoy! In the wide wooden armoire you see a square of cream-spotted doeskin, a light brown wolverine pelt, a gleaming black dobrem pelt, a black-tipped grey coyote pelt, a chalk white fire salamander skin, a pale leopard pelt, a grey-spotted snowcat pelt and a striped relnak skin. On the sturdy hooks you see a hoary blued krolvin skin, a dark grizzly bear hide, a polar bear hide, a flayed troll warrior skin, a dusky ochre aivren skin, a shaggy brown fenghai pelt, a jungle troll chieftain skin, a wooly mammoth hide, a golden plains lion pelt and a bristly black boar hide. ---- Armor Abundance At Face Value Baked Up a Treat The Believer Room 1 a gold-painted wooden ladder Believer Narrow in width, expansive in length, the tented area is situated atop the impressively flat roofs of two connected wagons. Providing illumination, tiny flames dance within glass stars that are suspended between the pale blue fabric walls. An assortment of garments is displayed on silver racks that hang from the dark blue ceiling. You also see a gold-painted wooden ladder. Obvious exits: none Racks: Deeply etched into the metal of the racks are shooting star patterns. On the silver racks you see a raw spidersilk cloak in blackened silver tones, a dark leather coat cinched with intricately crossed laces, a niveous belted longcoat hemmed with dark flame embroidery, a copper-flushed longcloak of ebon and ecru bourde, a white-on-black layered lace jacket accented with dusters, an austere chainsil jacket with silver-embroidered pockets, a silver-buttoned robe of tone-on-tone ecru bourde, a stark white byssine cape edged with black feather whorls, an argent muslin cloak marbled with hints of ebony shadows, a cloak of alternating black and white leather patches, a high-collared spidersilk coat lined with tufted wool, a lily white pelisse shot with silver around the collar, a muslin cloak fashioned to drape in gently cascading folds, a long narrow-waisted ebony jacket with ermine-edged cuffs and a loose charcoal-hued coat woven from heavy damask. ---- Beyond the Pale Beyond Words Bits and Pieces The Blackshire Emporium Blacksmith's Courtyard Room 4 a blacksmith's stall Stall Three large, open air firepits flare and crackle in a line just outside the covering of a stone roof supported by a number of heat-blackened pillars. Metal shavings and fallen droplets lie swept into a neat pile in one corner of the clear, hard-packed dirt floor. Several aprons hang from a long iron peg pounded into a broad wooden pole. You also see a scorched wooden table with some stuff on it and a charred supply crate. Obvious exits: east, out On the iron peg you see a black forging apron, a silk-lined forging apron, a singed leather apron, a heavy leather forging apron and a stamped leather apron. On the wooden table you see a felt-lined cherry wood box and a heavy mithglin slab. In the cherry wood box you see a gold tiger-claw blade-glyph, a gold tiger-claw grip-glyph, a gold lance shaft-glyph, a gold lance head-glyph, a gold maul shaft-glyph, a gold maul head-glyph, a gold rapier hilt-glyph and a gold rapier blade-glyph. In the supply crate you see some blackened leather forging chaps, some silk-lined leather forging chaps, some sturdy leather forging chaps, a rusty iron horseshoe, some black leather forging gloves and some suede workgloves. Courtyard An enormous brick forge occupies the center of a barren courtyard, fed by a triad of bellows manned by grimy apprentices. Scattered among the coals are a number of brightly glowing incarnadine crystals that pulse with each gust of air. Some charred ceramic crucibles stand in a lopsided pile near a long wooden trough filled with stagnant water, and chunks of ore and melted slag are scattered around the courtyard in large heaps. On one side of the courtyard, a rusty iron water pump drips slowly into a deep moss-covered well. You also see a scarred dwarven miner. Obvious paths: west Forge: Charred and blackened bricks form an enormous oval structure that spirals upward and tightens into a chimney nearly fifteen feet in height. Miner: The dwarven miner is wearing a battered forging apron and heavy leather chaps scarred with innumerable burns. A long, jagged scar snakes its way down his left arm while dirt and grime coat his uninjured flesh. Ask about slab: The dwarven miner turns to you and says, "Buy some ore, then take the chunk and PUT it in one of the crucibles." Ask about cost: The dwarven miner turns to you and says, "Each chunk of ore costs 25000 silvers." Ask about ore: The dwarven miner turns to you and says, "No refunds, remember! Ask me again if you're sure." ---- Black Swan Hassle Bog Botanicals Boil and Toil Booze and Brews Bring Your Own Magic Brumas Wagon, Dark Embrace Room 21 a small web-draped wagon Toy Wagon, Dark Embrace The wagon is rather small and could only house a handful of occupants, at least comfortably. One corner of the floor is covered in colorful stuffing and red paint as if it were the aftermath of a toy onslaught, while a tiny red music box rests upon a stand and fills the wagon with an eerie dirge. You also see a large black spooky castle with numerous dolls and toys within and a blood red wooden rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out In the spooky castle you see a furry rolton zombie toy, a fuzzy dark werebear toy, a soft white skeleton toy, a ghostly krolvin pirate toy, a flame-haired nightmare steed toy, a red-robed lich toy, a bedraggled ashen mummy toy, an orange-eyed black wraith toy, an onyx-eyed ghost wolf toy, a white frozen corpse toy, a brown tree spirit toy, a wavering death dirge toy, a starch white bone golem toy, a dark wailing banshee toy, a red-eyed arch wight toy and a grey ghoul master toy. On the wooden rack you see a tattered black bag, a bloodstained grey pack, a claw-bound driftwood toy chest and a bone-inlaid ebony toy chest. ---- Buzzly's Shack Room 32 a rickety wooden shack Shack Rust-pitted nails and dried mud hold the decrepit wooden plank walls of this shack precariously together. A constant buzzing of wings resonates throughout the small shack, and light filters through cracks, gaps, and knotholes in the planks, revealing the source of the noise to be a large wasp nest on the shack's roof. The interior of the shack is unadorned except for a huge wooden door left to rot on the trampled grass floor. Obvious paths: out Door: Numerous patches of mold and fungi have taken residence on the door. Underneath, you see a deep hole, where something shiny reflects off the small amount of light filtering in through the crudely constructed walls of the shack. On the wooden door you see some sleek vaalorn-trimmed leathers, some sleek vaalorn-buckled hunts, some sleek vaalorn-scaled armor, a sleek vaalorn-banded breastplate, a suit of sleek vaalorn-inlaid platemail, a vaalorn-bound faewood buckler, a vaalorn-bound faewood parma, a vaalorn-bound faewood round shield and a vaalorn-bound faewood greatshield. Hole: A pile of treasure is easily spotted in the hole. In the deep hole you see some dark vaalorn-clasped gloves, some dark vaalorn-tipped boots, a thick vaalorn-buckled belt, a drawstring leather sack, a blackened leather pack, a rusty vaalorn-hilted dagger, a rusty faewood-hafted pike, a rusty vaalorn-hilted longsword, a rusty faewood-hafted cleaver, a rusty vaalorn-hilted warsword, a rusty faewood-hafted maul, a rusty vaalorn-gripped katar, a rusty faewood-hafted spear, a rusty vaalorn-hilted machete, a rusty faewood-hafted javelin, a rusty vaalorn-studded cestus and a rusty faewood-hafted adze. ---- A Canted Wagon Castaways Cats of Poor Disposition Close Yer Robe The Cluttered Kingdom Dashing and Slashing Die Harder The Edge of Life The Eternal Encounter Room 24 a web-covered dark shop Eternal Encounter Giant, silvery cobwebs hang from the corners of this dark shop, as tiny glowing spiders weave more silk along the walls. Stained, wooden shelves line one entire length of the shop, their surfaces cluttered with an assortment of detailed miniatures. A wide lacquered sign hangs near a curved wooden doorway. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :"The master craftsman Woodward, owner of the Begetting Besiegers in Wehnimer's Landing, has opened up a small shop at the Feywrot Mire! Feel free to add any of these ghoulish siege miniatures to your collection, but beware! No Refunds!" On the wooden shelves you see a snarling ghost wolf miniature, a bleached skeleton miniature, a red-eyed werebear miniature, a skinny frozen corpse miniature, a seductive nedum vereri miniature, a stitched flesh golem miniature and a deformed shrickhen miniature. Eternal Encounter, Workshop Small silver, gargoyle-shaped sconces hang from the walls of the workshop, the angle of their light illuminating only the center of the room. Among the light rests a sturdy oak worktable and a bin full of tiny broken miniatures. You also see a curved wooden doorway. Obvious exits: none ---- The Evening's Heiress The Eyes Have It Eye of the Hawk Face Off Fen Furnishings Room 27 a dilapidated wooden stick wagon Furnishings This interior room of the wagon is bathed in dappled starlight from the many gaps between the lashed-together sticks that make up the walls. A wooden floor stretches from one end to the other, and bulky shapes draped in musty burlap take up much of the floor space. Near the wagon entrance, a stooped green goblin stands idly by, and near his head hangs a small black metal sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :Please ORDER your house furnishings here. Goblin: A stooped green goblin appears to be ready to attend to your needs, go ahead and place your order. ---- A Fine Line Between The Finest Hour Foot To The Floor For His Protection Foxfire Manor Friendly Necessities From Hair to There The Frozen Pioneer Futile Gestures The Golden Rule Green Henna and Eggs Room 24 a painted green shed Henna and Eggs Four, shiny green walls enclose this small shop, which holds the heavy, thick scent of fresh paint. Customers browsing the shop occasionally break into a fit of coughs when they get too close to one of the walls. A green duck-shaped shelf has been nailed above a woven basket, filled with eggs and twigs. Near the shop's exit, the painted green door has been recently splattered with yolk. You also see a bright green wooden sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :Welcome to Green Henna and Eggs! On the shelf, you will find henna sticks! Enjoy painting yourself and friends! In the basket, you will find my green eggs! Be careful when throwing them at others, the end results might be sticky! On the duck-shaped shelf you see a green ink jar, a moss green stick, a light green stick, a leaf green stick, a pale green stick, a dark green stick, a plain green stick and an emerald green stick. In the woven basket you see a large juniper green egg, a small olive green egg, a lumpy verdant green egg, a pale willow green egg, a tiny celadon egg, a round viridian egg, a small pale green egg and a small green-striped egg. ---- Hang'em High A Haphazard Wooden Shack Room 36 a haphazard wooden shack Haphazard Wooden Shack Assembled with obvious haste and lack of skill, the shack's walls barely keep any light and sound from filtering in, much less provide secure shelter from the elements. A rotting oak table tilts to one side but still is somehow able to hold the wares displayed on it without falling over. Beside it, a lidless and splintered haon chest holds more items for sale. Almost as an afterthought, a sign has been tacked to one wall. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Them tattooed bald ink guys won' be needin' these no more. Heard them's useful to them monkish types, tho! Seems them's like ta flare, too! :Here's what I found: :Red/black - fire :Blue/purple - ice :Brown/red - earth :Silver - lightnin :White - bless'ble :Them cloak thing-ers just pretty. Nice to keep off the rain, tho. Them robes protect like vultite, and pretty, too! :Buy lots! Buy 'em all! On the oak table you see some emerald silk robes, some silver silk robes, some topaz silk robes, some ruby silk robes, some sapphire silk robes, an ocean blue silk cloak, an obsidian silk ataniki, a storm grey silk atanika, a viridian silk ataniki and a black cherry silk atanika. In the splintered haon chest you see a layered silk prayer rug, a woven reed meditation mat, some pale leather sandals, some argent leather sandals, some amber leather sandals, some cobalt leather sandals, some scarlet leather sandals, some niveous suede handwraps, some argent suede handwraps, some russet suede handwraps, some icy blue suede handwraps and some crimson suede handwraps. ---- A Head Above Hodgepodge Hole Holly, Wood, and Vine The House of Ebon and Ivory I Do Eclair! The Imperial Mark Instrumental Interlude Instrumentality It's the Thought That Counts Ladies of the Night Room 22 a dark silk tent of the Night Large swaths of silk frame the interior of the circular tent in the mottled hues of the night. From the high center, a chandelier of black sapphires glistens brightly. In one corner, a raven-haired mannequin lounges casually against the wall. Opposite the mannequin, a life-size silver wire figurine assumes a pose of feigned surprise. In the center of the room, a slender doll woven from willow branches lies supine in a bed of colorful pillows. Obvious exits: out On the raven-haired mannequin you see a pair of dark leather boots, a black silk loincloth, a thick leather cuff, a blackened steel corset and a barbed choker. On the wire figurine you see a pair of silver suede boots, a pair of argent silk stockings, a short white noil skirt, a thin silver wristlet and a sheer organza half-bodice. On the slender doll you see a pair of pale doeskin leggings and a gamboge linen tunic. ---- A Leg Up The Lighter Side Like Nobody's Watching Liktiken's Hovel Linen or Leather The Loot Cellar Magically Delicious Mask or Aid Room 27 a grey slanted house or Aid Serving as the sole source of illumination, moonlight streams in from a small open window, dust particles swirling through the brilliant rays. A massive, moss-covered cypress tree with low hanging branches and deep hollows has burst through the uneven flooring damaged by a continuous assault of moisture from the surrounding swamp. Two costumed goblins move hurriedly through the room, straightening the assembled costumes and replacing the dwindling inventory. Obvious paths: out You see low hanging branches. Looking at the branches, you see a short branch, a long branch, a thorny branch, a crooked branch and a moss-covered branch. On the short branch you see a cat-eared headband, a fake white fur tail, a thin red leather collar, a fluffy white fur costume and a white leather mask. On the long branch you see a pair of fake fangs, some black silk gloves, some shiny black poulaines, a stuffed red satin hourglass and a black widow spider costume. On the thorny branch you see some dirty white linen footwraps, a fitted mummy costume and a bandage-wrapped cap. On the crooked branch you see a long fake rat tail, some brown claw-tipped shoes, a fake cockatrice beak and a yellow silk cockatrice costume. On the moss-covered branch you see a twisted modwir scythe, an ebon skull-shaped mask, a dark twine sash and a hooded black cloak. Tree: Sturdy leaved branches stretch from the massive trunk, twisting and weaving their way to the ground. Several limbs appear strong enough to provide a suitable climbing path. or Aid, Treetop Despite the tree's height, the view of the surrounding grounds from this vantage point shows little more than moss-covered treetops. Knotted branches bend and sway with every step and the lack of four walls offers no security from a potentially fatal plunge. A small bird's nest is perched on a branch amidst a thick cluster of leaves and moss, and deep hollows scar the trunk. Obvious paths: none You see some deep hollows. Looking at the hollows, you see a dark hollow, an odd-shaped hollow and a small hollow. In the dark hollow you see some ebon-framed glasses, some paw-shaped slippers, a fake black-haired beard, some fake ogre tusks, some curved fake fingernails and some oversized nacreous wings. In the odd-shaped hollow you see a pair of fake pointed elf ears, some fake rotten teeth, some fake warts, a fake bloody scar, a pair of white feathered wings and a bulbous red felt nose. In the small hollow you see a floor-length white hooded cloak, some claw-tipped gloves, a pair of black feathered wings, some huge fake troll feet, a tall black canvas hat and a small grey tombstone. ---- Monumental Mementos My Mummy's Boudoir Nanjir Business Nocking Point Off the Chain Of Winged Things The Painted Talon A Pauper's Pittance Picked Apart Room 22 a dilapidated shack Apart The faint odors of alcohol and decay linger in this ramshackle space. The walls are covered with mounted heads and antlers, and on one counter an antlered rabbit rears on its hind legs. Next to the odd rabbit is a small crate. A battered chest is tucked under the counter. You also see a freshly painted box with some stuff on it and a squat wood table with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: out In the small crate you see a preserved chimera stinger, a rodent skull, a veniom-dipped eagle talon, a gold-plated krolvin incisor, a curving fingernail, a fake glaes eye and a broken gak horn. In the battered chest you see a battered spinewood toolbox, some copper-inlaid calipers, a pair of dark invar calipers, a sinew-stitched kit, a faeroth skin toolbelt, a leather toolbag, a set of wood-gripped calipers and a pair of tiny steel calipers. On the painted box you see a mithril pin, an imitation yeti hair, a rolaren suture needle, a yellowing stag incisor and a stretched batwing. On the wood table you see a vaalin-plated metacarpal, a vultite crochet hook, a splinter of reinforced bone and a shattered copper key. ---- Pious Panoply Room 33 a pure white canvas tent embroidered with a golden crown Pious Panoply A trio of gold and bronze braziers shaped like crowns are set in a triangular formation on the floor of the tent. The pure white canvas awning overhead is stitched with tiny silver runes. Prayer mats and a marble altar sit at the far end of the tent. You also see a long white modwir rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the white modwir rack you see an eonake-edged black vultite waraxe, an eonake-edged cobalt mithglin warblade, a folded crimson mithril wakizashi, an eonake-inset grey vultite longsword, a deep azure glaes bastard sword, a glossy ebon glaes mace, a blackened mithril war hammer, a gilded vultite spikestar, a slender black vultite lance, a thick mithril-shafted spear, a ruic-hafted blued ora halberd, an angular silvery mithril maul, an eonake-edged ebon mithril greataxe, an eonake-edged golden vultite no-dachi, a swirled blue and gold sai, an eonake-edged mithglin fist-scythe, a leaf-bladed golden mithril katar, a pair of eonake-studded gauntlets and a pair of eonake-toed boots. ---- A Pocket Full Points to Death Requiem Resistance if Futile Resist It Rune Carvers Saa-weet Treats Sacred Moons Shocking Experiences Shoddy Kiosk Sing Me an Epithet The Skeptic Room 1 a series of run-down wagons Skeptic Faded walls of rotting timber are haphazardly covered in areas with dusty green silk draperies. A cracked, foggy glass window looks outward into the darkness of the swamp. In complete contrast to the dilapidation, lush carmine carpet covers the floor from a carved-arch doorway to the next wagon. Displaying a series of wares, a rich hazelnut case and a polished brass rack reside in the two far corners. Obvious exits: north Archway: Renderings of various moons are carved along the arch of the doorway. Case: Dandelion patterns are carved into the face of the case, which is covered along the top with a sheet of clear glass. Atop the glass, along the far edge, a long, squared vase holds handfuls of real dandelions. On the hazelnut case you see a small placard. In the Common language, it reads: :The netting, blooms, feather, plume, and ribbons-in-lace arrangement can be attached to the hats sold within the case by dropping the items on the hat. Of course, you may only have one item on the hat at a time -- otherwise, you would be an eyesore. To remove the item, pull the hat. When purchasing, bear in mind that very few merchants are skilled enough to alter the items that may be attached to the hats. In the hazelnut case you see a frost-white ribbons-in-lace arrangement, an arc of dark nightshade blooms, a long glossy piceous plume, a swath of obsidian lace netting, a cluster of white dove pinions, an elegantly slanted hat, a floppy-brimmed hat and a lace-accented silk hat. Rack: Bright green mistletoe leaves adorn the rack at each end. On the brass rack you see an alabaster muslin gown with small-buttoned amadis sleeves, a dart-waisted shadowy black gown wrought from raw silk, a spidersilk skirt awash with stygian hues, an ecru byssine ballgown with onyx-adorned tucked skirts, a pitch black skirt fashioned to fall in uneven layers, a petal-sleeved gown of frost-hued batiste split over bourde, an obsidian-hued damask frock striped with niveous bourde, a white chainsil skirt criss-crossed with delicate knotwork, a cream dress back-laced from waist to hem with ebon ribbons and a night black gown with a subtly star-patterned train. Skeptic Overhead, spiderwebs cling to the ceiling, which is hung with two tarnished, three-piece chandeliers. Several platinum, free-standing racks and a hazelnut armoire take up the main of the wagon's space, their metal as shiny and bright as the vividness of the carmine flooring they stand on. Save for the area directly around an oval archway, the walls and a door, which is framed by a gooey black substance, appear old and unkempt. Obvious exits: south Door: Covered in spiderwebs in one area, a sticky-looking black substance spreads around the wall just around the doorway, as if to frame it. Rack: Bright green mistletoe leaves edged around small, hanging placards adorn the rack at each end. On the platinum rack you see a dark blue spidersilk cloak, a deep red spidersilk cloak, a white spidersilk cloak, a jet black spidersilk cloak and a crimson spidersilk cloak. Armoire: Dandelion patterns are carved all along the armoire, and several are painted with bright coloring. A small wooden sign hangs from one of the doors. In the hazelnut armoire you see an ebon-etched ivory and bone cincher, a knot-adorned piceous batiste corset, a wide black onyx-tiled cincher, a white and argent-paneled corset, a silver-linked dark hematite cincher, a stiffly boned midnight black corset, an off-shoulder ebony muslin gown, a black lace-on-damask gown, a creamy white bourde-layered gown, an ebon-scaled stark white gown, a flounced cloth-of-silver gown and a cap-sleeved snow white gown. Affluent Next to an oval archway, several wooden shelves are lined with folded shirts and tunics. A large cabinet displays a selection of pants, and another set of sunken shelves displays a variety of vests. Standing in the center of the room, a selection of jackets and coats hangs from a rack resting atop the lush ebon bearskin rug covering the flooring. A shoe trunk rests in the corner. Obvious exits: none You see several wooden shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a lacquered maplewood shelf and a lacquered ebon shelf. On the maplewood shelf you see a loose plum damask tunic with pale grey undertones, an open-weave ebon chainsil tunic clasped with silver discs, a flared cherry silk tunic wrapped with ebon suede and a layered storm grey linen tunic trimmed with braided leather. On the ebon shelf you see a storm cloud black linen shirt with a stiff collar, a dark-threaded wine red silk shirt buttoned with onyx and a long-sleeved champagne silk shirt with a faint sheen. In the large cabinet you see a pair of loose ivory cameline pants buckled with ora, a pair of pleated black wool trousers dangling a thin chain, a pair of bistre wool pants woven with lighter threads and some slant-pocketed cognac suede trousers with narrow cuffs. On the sunken shelves you see a darkened silver linen vest lined with cobalt silk, an ebonwood-toggled burgundy wine silk vest, a three-button dark silk jacquard vest, a sharply-cut plum linen vest with narrow charcoal panels and a thin buttercream linen vest with storm grey accents. On the coat rack you see a triple chain-clasped shadow black snakeskin coat, a broad mahogany twill coat with a flared collar, a grey herringbone jacket with leather-patched elbows, a long coat of dark olive suede with left-aligned buttons and a cream chainsil jacket fettered with leather straps. In the shoe trunk you see some dusky plum suede dress shoes with ebon heels, some supple snow white leather shoes with blunted ora tips, some pebbled charcoal alligator skin dress shoes and a pair of low-heeled narrow ebon suede shoes. Skeptic's Retreat Providing bright, sunshine-like illumination, several golden sconces hanging around the wagon hold white candles cased in glass. A series of pale and dark green rugs is spread atop the rich carmine carpet, and over those, several chairs and cushions provide spaces for repose. Matched to the green rugs in color, silk drapes over the walls and frame a door, and the ceiling is painted with various religious symbols. Obvious exits: none Sconce: Curving into the shape of a nymph-like figure, the golden sconce is remarkably detailed. The female depicted is only shown from waist-up, her upper body protruding from the wall at a sharp angle so that her back is slightly arched and her head tilted up toward the ceiling. Sitting atop her golden mane, a white taper soars upward, and the figure's hands reach up to hold a glass casing in place around the candle. Despite the fangs clearly displayed in her open mouth, her expression is demure. Chair: Fine-grained hazelnut wood carved with dandelion and mistletoe leaf patterns form a wide-bottomed chair with a low back. Sumptuous gold and pale green pillows sit atop the chairs, some as cushioning, others as decor. Cushion: With small tassels at each corner, the cushion is made from a soft, pliable material. ---- Skin Deep A Small Pavilion Small Stuff The Smithery Something New Room 22 an expansive white-washed wagon New A wide, plaited blue wool rug sits at the entrance to this expansive wagon. A boldly painted sign declares the merger of the two stores, detailed with gleaming gold wedding rings at the bottom. To the east, a decidedly feminine room holds glass wares. The faint scent of metal travels in from the west. Obvious exits: east, out Things Fragile This corner of the wagon has been obviously graced by a woman's touch. Gleaming, flora-scene pierced screens square to create a separate area within the large wagon. Ecru lace curtains frame the wooden windows, and a woven tapestry rug sits in the center of the room. A large wildflower bouquet lends a light fragrance to the air. You also see a small sign, a long wooden table with some stuff on it and a gleaming silver case. Obvious exits: west In the Common language, it reads: :This jewelry allows for magic crystals to be placed within. On the wooden table you see a squared violet glass bauble, a lapis steel begonia bauble, a thin glass rhomboid trinket, a hollowed glass bubble trinket, a thick black glass medallion, a glass wildflower medallion, a misshapen shadowy glass medallion, a heavy iron shark pendant, a delicate glass bumblebee pendant, a glass dragon egg pendant, a glass butterfly pendant, a blown glass bear totem, a dark red glass dragon totem, a bright orange glass fish and a shining silver ornament. In the silver case you see a silvered porcelain fish trinket, a fire red porcelain drake totem, a porcelain sunburst medallion, a verdant porcelain vine choker, a black porcelain eagle totem, a squared mint porcelain charm, a long ecru porcelain pendant, a smooth porcelain medallion, a pink porcelain bauble and a pale porcelain dove. ---- Sounds Around the Mire The Spider's Ilk A Spring in Your Step Room 21 a moss-draped dark green tent Spring In Your Step The floor of the tent has been covered with patches of dark green moss, while a copious amount of vines drapes down from the tent's wooden support beams. An old tree stump has been positioned in the center of the area, its surface covered with colorful bracers. You also see a slender maoral rack with some stuff on it and a moss green partition. Obvious exits: out On the tree stump you see a deep green steel bracer, a pale lavender steel bracer, an old dented steel bracer, a rune-etched crimson bracer, a sigil-covered grey steel bracer, a lustrous white steel bracer, a dark golden steel bracer, a smooth red steel bracer, a sleek blue steel bracer and a polished black steel bracer. On the maoral rack you see a stamped black weapon sheath, a red-traced white hip sheath, a gleaming dark belt sheath, a slim dark green sheath, a smooth black thigh sheath, a thin storm grey hip sheath, a small sleek black ankle sheath, a polished dark silver back sheath, a slender dark red hip sheath and a gold-whorled dark blue sheath. Spring In Your Step, Backroom More a maze than a workshop, surely a hundred or more vines hang from the ceiling, many of them reaching to the floor and coiling about. The only clear area is a small opening among the vines in the middle of the workshop, where a number of chairs and a table have been setup. You also see a moss green partition. Obvious exits: none ---- Sticks and Stones A Stony Cottage Straight To The Point Straps and Things Room 4 a long, narrow wagon topped with a worn leather tarp and Things A single hooded lantern hangs from the roof of the wagon, casting eerie shadows behind a large wooden rack with each slight swaying motion. Along one curving wall stretches a flat metal stand that has clearly seen better days. Obvious exits: out On the wooden rack you see a plain sling, an ornate sling, a heavy sling, a garish purple baldric, a wide baldric, a sealskin baldric, a thin sling and a black baldric. Stand: Four spindly legs support the tarnished surface of the stand. On the metal stand you see a crimson scabbard, a tanned scabbard, a leather scabbard, a weathered cinch, a gleaming white cinch, a light brown cinch, a leather cinch and a dark scabbard. ---- Sweet Oblivion Talisman Tent Tied In Knots Tie Me Up Time for a Change Time Will Tell Totally Runed Room 21 a tall red and blue tent Runed An elongated lacquered counter divides the area in half, cutting off customers from the back where a huge stockpile of staves, crooks, and canes have collected. Standing behind the counter are a pair of halfling twins, each identically garbed in floppy wizard hats and matching red and blue robes. A few glass lanterns hang from the tent's ceiling, creating a soft glow to the little room. You also see a large crystal case and a scratched red sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Behold, turtles! :Light Blue - Spirit Warding I :Dark Blue - Spirit Warding II :Bright Yellow - Dispel Invisibility :Light Pink - Undisease :Light Green - Unpoison :Shadowy - Unpresence :Smooth Black - Darkness :Storm Grey - Bravery :Bright White - Preservation :Silvery - Lockpick Enhance :Crimson - Disarm Enhance :Orange - Floating Disk :Forest Green - Natural Colors :Prismatic - Prismatic Guard :Opaque - Mass Blur :Shimmering - Invisibility :Three-eyed - Arcane Decoy :Red-Eyed - Mystic Focus On the lacquered counter you see a dark red villswood crook, a lacquered white orase runestaff, a dark rowan staff, a stained mossbark staff, a gnarled ironwood crook, a sanded white hoarbeam runestaff and a smooth black deringo staff. In the crystal case you see a forest green glass turtle, a red-eyed dark glass turtle, a three-eyed glass turtle, a shimmering glass turtle, an opaque glass turtle, a prismatic glass turtle, a tiny orange glass turtle, a small crimson glass turtle, a small silvery glass turtle, a bright white glass turtle, a storm grey glass turtle, a smooth black glass turtle, a shadowy glass turtle, a light green glass turtle, a light pink glass turtle, a bright yellow glass turtle, a deep blue glass turtle and a light blue glass turtle. ---- Totally Totes Two-Faced Vathwyn Manor Weave and Wear Whatever Will Be The Widow Hut Room 26 a rickety old planked hut Widow Hut Beams of sunlight stream in through large cracks in the shanty's crooked, rough planked walls, providing just enough light to see thick swathes of cobwebs hanging from nearly everything in sight. Long strands of webbing hang down the side walls that are tied to rusty iron hooks from which dangle what appear to be crude wares. A crooked planked door can been seen in the shadows of the back wall. Obvious exits: out On the rusty iron hooks you see a tattered web-covered rucksack, a gossamer web bag, an ebon spidersilk pouch, a dark crimson spidersilk pouch, a pale web-covered sack, a pale green spidersilk satchel, a pale spidersilk handbag, a scarlet spidersilk backpack, a dirty web-covered satchel, a pale white web-covered pack and a black spidersilk backpack. Widow Hut, Backroom The space is cramped and dark, with only a crude pad on the ground and a pile of refuse in the corner. The air hangs thick with a musky stench, and crude symbols have been carved into the wooden slats of the hut, just visible behind swathes of cobwebs. You also see a crooked planked door. Obvious exits: none ---- Wrap It Up Wrought From Rot Room 31 a moss-covered hollow cypress tree Currently closed ---- Yeast Confections Zombie Snack Shack Category:Ebon Gate 2013